A Hero In Disguise: A Diner Guy
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Rory and Lorelai and a lazy relaxing day. Or so they thought. But when a problem arises that interupts their day, who should come and rescue them but... A Hero In Disguise: A Diner Guy!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, characters, or any of its merchandise.

A/N: Here is a new story! It's just supposed to be a funny, and cute one-chapter ficlet. Just a cute little story with Rory, Lorelai and of course our Luke. So here goes…

Rory yawned, stood up and stretched, simultaneously. She and Lorelai were sitting out on their back porch reading and enjoying the sunshine and blue skies.

"It is so hot out here. I'm going to go get some lemonade. Do you want a glass?" Rory asked Lorelai.

Lorelai cracked one eye opened and nodded from her reclined position. "Sure."

Rory gave a slight laugh and shook her head.

When she pulled open the door a rush of cold air greeted her, soothing her flushed face. Walking over to a mirror, she peered at her reflection and gave a ruthful shake of her head. Patting her cheeks she stared in dismay at their pink/red tint.

 "I sat in the sun for too long. I knew I should have moved into the shade sooner than I did." Rory muttered to herself.

Sighing, she left the mirror and walked over to the fridge. She opened it with anticipation. A glass or two of ice-cold lemonade would be a welcome relief.

Ice-cold relief is not what greeted her. The milk and other cold drink containers had puddles of water under them and sweat dripping down their sides.

Rory frowned and stuck her hand inside the refrigerator and touched the gallon of milk gingerly. It was hot to the touch and the air inside of the refrigerator felt far hotter than it should have.

"Uh oh." Rory said under her breath and pulled open the freezer door. What greeted her was the same sight as the refrigerator.

"So not good."

"Rory, whatever is taking you so long? I am simply so thirsty." Lorelai cried dramatically from her perch on the back porch.

"Well, you can have a drink but it won't be cold." Rory said as she appeared in the back doorway.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lorelai kept up her southern belle accent.

"I mean that the fridge has gone kaput."

"Kaput?" Lorelai queried her forehead wrinkled in a confused look.

"You know, it isn't working anymore. It's not staying cold. In fact it's not cold at all." Rory explained.

"That stupid fridge." Lorelai muttered, dropping her southern belle act and grudgingly getting up from her seat. "Let me take a look see."

Rory made way for her and Lorelai headed quickly to the refrigerator and went through the same routine Rory had, and came up with the same conclusion that Rory had. "It went kaput."

"I agree, but what are we going to do about it?" Rory questioned.

"Call a repairman?" Lorelai suggested.

"Negative." Rory shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember that the last time we had a repairman look at this fridge, he said that he had done all that he could to fix it and that if something else happened to it, that that would just be that?" Rory asked.

Lorelai's shoulders drooped in defeat. "You're right. You know what we have to do, don't you?"

"What?"

"We have to find a replacement for good old Larry the fridge." Lorelai said.

"Replace Larry the fridge? But we can't can we?" Rory asked aghast.

Lorelai shook her head slightly and patted their old refrigerator. "Goodbye, Larry the fridge." Turning to Rory, she said, "I'm afraid we must."

"All right. I agree. Let's get on with it." Rory answered.

Lorelai grabbed her purse and Rory's arm and they headed off to shop.

"I'm afraid I'm just not seeing a suitable replacement." Lorelai told Rory with a mean looking frown.

"I know. None of these will do. They are either to big or to small or to ugly." Rory groaned.

"Too many colors! Black, white, beige, cream, taupe, snow white, gray, metal, copper color, brown, light brown, off white, white white! Where does it end? I just can't decide. You pick, Rory!" Lorelai wailed.

A salesman looked at them with a startled expression on his face.

"Mom, you're making a scene."

"Well, they shouldn't have so many colors. Too many to choose from!" Lorelai squealed and stared at the salesman.

The salesman taking that as his cue, exited quickly.

"I thought so." Lorelai called after him.

"I just can't take it anymore!"

"Come on, mom. I know what we can do. I know what will help." Rory said soothingly, although the task did seem a bit much.

"Where are we going?" Lorelai wailed.

"To Luke's for coffee, and to get Luke to come pick us a refrigerator out. He will easily get this task done." Rory answered.

Half an hour later, they stepped into Luke's and leveled him with desperately pleading looks.

"You're coming with us, diner boy." Lorelai informed him.

Luke looked affronted and annoyed. "I'm what?"

"I said, your coming with us, diner boy." Lorelai turned from gruff to pleading. "Please, Lukey? We need you!"

Luke almost caved at that plea.

Then Rory piped in. "Please, Luke, we need your help with something."

"Fine." Luke muttered. How was he supposed to resist both of their pleas?

"We will need coffee for this particular mission." Lorelai chimed in, happy once again.

Luke rolled his eyes. "You think you need coffee for all of your so called missions."

Rory walked behind the counter and grabbed two to-go cups and filled them with hot coffee. Snapping caps on them she joined Luke and Lorelai at the diner's door.

"Here you go." She said handing Lorelai one and keeping one for herself.

"Caesar, I'm going out. Hold the fort down." Luke hollered over his shoulder as the two girls pulled him out the door.

Another half an hour later they were back in the same store in the same department with the same salesmen, who quickly walked away when he saw them coming.

"Now why are we in the refrigerator section?" Luke asked curiously.

"Because we need you to pick our new refrigerator out for us. We just can't choose." Lorelai explained.

Luke sighed in an 'I think this is ridiculous' fashion. But non-the-less he immediately set to work.

Five minutes later, he stood before a medium sized, white refrigerator. "This should meet all of your refrigerating needs. It is the best one that I can find in your price range. It should last a long time."

"Wrap it up!" Lorelai yelled at the salesman.

He eyed the group and cautiously walked up to them. "Yes, ma'am? What can I help you with today?"

"We want this fridge and we want it delivered today." Lorelai announced.

"I don't believe that that can be arranged. Our deliveries normally take up to five to seven working days. Our delivery truck has already left for the day."

Lorelai pouted.

"We'll take the fridge and we'll be taking it with us today. No need to deliver." Luke told him.

The salesman nodded and quickly disappeared to write the order up.

"How will we get it home?" Lorelai asked.

"Simple. I followed you two in my truck remember?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded.

After they paid for their purchase, Luke had a couple of workers help him load it into the back of his truck.

After yet another half hour, they arrived at  Lorelai and Rory's house and Luke, Lorelai, and Rory carefully unloaded the fridge and brought it inside the house.

Luke had them set it beside Rory's doorway and directed them to clean out the old refrigerator. They quickly set to work and within minutes had it emptied and ready to move outside.

They all pitched in and soon had it loaded into Luke's truck for him to hall to the dump in Hartford.

Luke hooked their new fridge up for them and turned to Lorelai with a slight smile. "There you go. Just give it time to cool and then you can go buy new groceries."

"Thank you, Lukey Pookie. You are our refrigerator knight!" Lorelai crowed and Rory joined in with her high-pitched laughter.

Luke shook his head and walked to the front door.

"What are we going to name our new appliance?" Lorelai asked.

"How about Knightly, in honor of Luke?" Rory asked.

Lorelai squealed with laughter and agreed.

Luke shook his head once again at 'his girls' and shut the door. Getting into his truck their refrigerator knight drove off into the bright afternoon in his 'white truck.'

                                                                          THE END

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave reviews and let me know! Even if it's just let me know that you read it. Thanks! Please keep all reviews G rated and clean. Thanks!


End file.
